Clueless
by BluesChild
Summary: Lizzies mom is having a murder mystery party. The real mystery is will gordo tell lizzie his true feelings once he finds out that Lizzie is Ethans wife
1. invitations

**Clue-less**

By: Blues Child

(I do not own any of these characters... I just love to watch them)

Lizzie McGuire finished up the last invitation to the party she was throwing. It wasn't going to be just any normal party. Lizzie had decided to throw a murder mystery party. Her mom had made up who everyone was going to be. Lizzie wasn't even sure who was going to be the one killed. She grabbed all the invitations and put them in her book bag as she started to leaver her room.

"Come on Matt, were going to be late," Lizzie yelled to her brother.

"Hold on a second," Matt said as he threw on his shoes and stumbled out of his room. Lizzie took one look at him and started to laugh.

"Did you just roll out of bed," Lizzie asked him as she stared at the boy. Matt's hair was sticking straight up in the air.

"I was trying to get as much sleep as possible. This waking up at 6:30 in the morning is just not for me," Matt said as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Well you better get use to it cause you'll be doing it for another 7 or so years," Lizzie told him as she followed him down the stairs. Matt grabbed his book bag off of the table and took it into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Matt said to Mrs. McGuire. She turned around and almost dropped her pan off eggs.

"Your not going to school like that are you," she asked matt. Matt walked over to the faucet and turned on the water. He ran his hand through it and ran his hand through his hair.

"There you go, all better," Matt said as water dripped down his shirt.

"Your such a slob," Lizzie said to Matt as she handed him a towel.

"Whatever, at least I don't take an hour to get ready for school," Matt snapped back at her.

"I need an hour so I look good," Lizzie told him.

"Good for who, nobody cares," Matt said to her. Lizzie's mouth dropped open. 'Oh no he just didn't say that to me,' she thought to herself.

"Why you little..." Lizzie said as she started to walk towards him.

"Now kids, quite fighting and eat your breakfast. Your going to make yourselves late for school," Mrs. McGuire said to her kids. Lizzie stopped in her tracks and looked over to her mom. 

"But the little twerp started it," Lizzie said to her.

"And I'm going to finish it," Mrs. McGuire said. "So both off you eat so I can drop you off." Matt and Lizzie sat down and started to eat their eggs and toast. Both kept giving each other dirty looks. "So did you finish up all the invitations for the party?"

"Yep, I just wish that you could have told me who gets killed," Lizzie told her mom.

"Honey, your part of the party too so I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow," Mrs. McGuire said with a smile. They finished up eating and took off for school. When Mrs. McGuire pulled up to the schoolyard, Gordo and Miranda were waiting there like usual. Lizzie and matt got out of the car and said goodbye. As soon as their mom pulled away Matt and Lizzie started to snap at each other.

"Hey you to, would you stop fighting for a second," Miranda said to them.

"Well finish this later," Matt said as he turned away from Lizzie and started to walk away. 

"You bet we will," Lizzie yelled back at him.

"What the heck was that all about," Gordo asked her.

"Normal Matt being a dork deal. Sometimes I could just strangle him to death,"Lizze said to her two best friends.

"I see," Gordo said as he shook his head. "So what is so important that you had to call me at 6:00 in the morning."

"Oh, im sorry about that. I got so excited that I had to call up somebody, but as soon as you got on the phone I wanted to keep it a surprise for school," Lizzie told him

"And so here we are at school," Miranda said.

"Right," Lizzie said to her.

"So what is it Lizzie, your killing us here in suspense," Gordo told her.

"Good choice of words their Gordo," Lizzie said to him. Gordo gave Lizzie a confusing look."My mom and I have been talking about throwing a party."

"Oh cool," Miranda said to her. Lizzie dug into her book bag and pulled out two black envelopes. She handed one to Gordo and one to Miranda. One the cover was there names and a big question mark on the back. Gordo was about to rip his open right there but Lizzie stopped him.

"You can't open it up yet," Lizzie told him. Gordo looked up at her with confusion.

"And why the heck not," Gordo asked her.

"Because I'm not just throwing a normal party," Lizzie said with excitement. "I'm throwing 

Murder mystery party." Miranda and Gordos faces lit up in smiles. "And inside these envelopes tell who you are and who may be the killer or the one killed."

"Do you have any clue to who is who," Miranda asked Lizzie.

"Nope. My mom made up all of that. I just put your names on the envelopes. I do have some good news and some bad news. My mom wanted to include everybody so she made one for Ethan and one for Kate," Lizzie said as her voice got low when she said Kate.

"You got to be kidding, shell ruin it," Miranda said. " Why don't we just throw away her envelope and tell your mom she never got it."

"Because everyone plays his or her part in the game," Lizzie told her. Just then the warning bell rung for the start of school. 

"We better take off," Gordo said. 

"Yeah, all I need is another detention. My mom would flip," Miranda said to them.

"I'll finish up telling you guys about the party at lunch. I have to find Ethan and Kate then so I can give them their invites."`

"Alright talk to you later then," Gordo said as he took off towards class. Lizzie and Miranda walked towards their classes. They were right across the hall from each other.

"This, is going to be so much fun," Miranda said with excitement as they reached their classrooms.

"I know, I can't wait," Lizzie said to her. "I'll see ya at lunch." 

"Ok," Miranda said as she walked into the science room. Lizzie watched her best friend walk away and couldn't help but smile. This was going to be one heck of a party. 

To be continued


	2. Facing Kate

(I do not own any of these characters......I just love to watch them.)

Lizzie McGuire gathered her books from her desk as the bell rung for lunch. She walked out of her English class and ran right into Ethan Craft. A smile crossed her face as Ethan smiled down at her.

"Hey there Mc...how's it going," Ethan asked her. Lizzie just stared at him for a second, her words getting tongue-tied like usual when she was around him.

"Uh...hey," she finally said to him. As she stood there it popped in her head about the invitation. She dug into her book bag and pulled out the envelope. "This is for you Ethan." He took it from her.

"What is it," he asked her.

"I'm throwing a murder mystery party and your invited to come," Lizzie said. She was very proud of herself for actually getting that out and not stumbling on her words like usual.

" That's very cool Lizzie. I'll defiantly be there," Ethan told her as he pushed his light brown hair behind his ears. 'If only I could touch that hair,' Lizzie thought to herself.

"So I'll see you tomorrow than," Lizzie said in a high pitched voice. Man did she hate puberty.

"Most defiantly," Ethan said to Lizzie as he patted her on the back and started to leave for the lunchroom. Hearts filled Lizzies eyes as she watched Ethan leave. She was daydreaming so much that she didn't notice Gordo standing in the distance, with a sad look on his face.

"Hello, earth to Lizzie,"Miranda said from behind her. Lizzie turned around and smiled at Miranda.

"Sorry, I must have been in Ethan mode. I just gave him the invite and he said that he would be there most defiantly," Lizzie told her excitedly.

"Oh, that is so great,"Miranda said to her.

"Hey you guys," Gordo said as he started to walk towards them. "Are you ready to chow down cause I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry," Miranda said with a giggle.

"Well a grown man has to eat," Gordo told her as they started to head towards the cafeteria.

"And were is this grown man," Lizzie said playfully as she looked around, pretending to try and find someone.

" Really funny there Lizzie," Gordon said back sarcastically as he headed towards the foodline. The aroma of spaghetti and garlic bread filled the room. Both girls laughed as they got behind him. "So have you given Kate her invite yet?"

"Uhg...I almost forgot to do that," Lizzie said.

"Are you sure you didn't just try to forget, cause I know I would of," Miranda said as she grabbed a tray.

"I wish I could," Lizzie said as she got herself a tray to. They all got their spaghetti and garlic bread with a coke to drink. Except Gordo also added a bag of Doritos and Oreo cookies.' He sure didn't lie when he said he was hungry' Lizzie thought to herself as she looked over at his tray. One thing she couldn't say about Gordo was that he didn't know how to eat.

"So there's your chance," Gordo said as they headed towards an open table exactly across from Kate and the Cheerleading bunch.

"I think I'll wait till there isn't a bunch of them to gang up on me," Lizzie said as she sat down at the table."I can handle Kate but not a bunch of Kate wanna-bes.

"Good point. If you want I'll go with you when the coast is clear," Gordo told her. Lizzie smiled over at him.

"Thanks Gordo. I appreciate it. I'll need all the backing up I can get," Lizzie told him. Gordo smiled to himself. For some reason he had been doing a lot of that lately around Lizzie.

"So what time should we be over for tomorrow," Miranda asked as she jabbed into a large meatball.

"I think there is a time on the invitation," Lizzie said. "My mom did say though that dinner would be at six and that's when the fun would begin."

"Oh man I can not wait till tomorrow," Miranda said to her. They finished up eating their food and the crowd in the cafeteria dwindled down. Lizzie looked over at Kate's table and noticed that everyone had left except her. 'This rare occasion would not go to waste,' Lizzie thought to herself.

"She is actually alone so I'm going to go for it," Lizzie said to her friends. Gordo started to stand up but Lizzie stopped him.

"I think I can handle this one Gordo," she said to him. Gordos smile started to slip away. He couldn't help but think if he were Ethan than she would have been jumping at the chance for him to go. "I appreciate at it though.

"No problem," Gordo said as he sat back down. "I'll keep my other best friend here company." He than took Miranda's hand and gave her a wink. Miranda looked up from her tray of food and gave Gordo a weird look.

"Ahhh....thanks," Miranda said as she took back her hand. She couldn't help but wonder why Gordo had been acting so weird lately. She had been picking up on little things he had been doing lately around Lizzie. Like jumping at the chance to help her out with things. Yeah, she would help Lizzie out in anyway possible if she though she needed help, but asking to carry her book bag like he did yesterday was a little overboard. Gordo started to pick up on Miranda's vibe and became quite.

"Ok, well I'll be right back," Lizzie said to them.

"Good luck," Miranda said as Lizzie walked away. She than looked over at Gordo and told him they needed to talk.

"Go ahead and shoot," Gordo told her as he opened up his Oreo's and put one in his mouth.

"I think there is something going on with you and your not telling us," Miranda told him.

"Like what," Gordo said with a mouthful.

'Like the fact that you may be falling for a certain friend of ours," Miranda said. Gordo almost choked on his cookie. 

"Are you nuts," Gordo said after he took a drink of his coke.

"No, I'm just picking up on things," Miranda said as she leaned closer to him. "You could tell me anything, you know that right."

"Yeah I know that and I would tell you if there was something to tell but there isn't," Gordo said to her. It seemed like he was more saying it to himself than to her. Miranda just looked at him, not saying a word. "There's nothing happening here Miranda." She just shook her head as she picked up her coke and took a sip. ' At least I think there isn't,' Gordo said to himself.

'Well here I go' Lizzie said to herself as she walked up to Kate. "Hey there Kate," Lizzie said with a half smile. 

"Are you talking to me," Kate asked her with a glare.

"Well you are the only Kate around at the moment so I'd say yes," Lizzie said to her with a snap. 'Keep cool Liz, you have to get through this without blowing up on her,

"Whatever, what do you want," Kate asked as she rolled her eyes at her.

" Well I just wanted to give you this invitation to a party I was throwing," Lizzie said as she handed the invitation over to Kate.

"What," Kate said she just stared at the invite, not even trying to take it from Lizzie. "And what would make you think I would go to some stupid party you are throwing."

"Look Kate, my mom was nice enough to invite you to this party and it's not just some stupid ordinary party. Were throwing a murder mystery party that Miranda, Gordo, Ethan, and I will be at and...." before Lizzie could finish Kate jumped in.

"Oh Ethan is going, well why didn't you say that," Kate said with a wicked smile. "Sure I'll be there." And with that Kate got up and left Lizzie standing there.

"So how did it go," Miranda asked from behind her. Lizzie turned around with a stunned look on her face.

"Good, actually which makes me a little worried," Lizzie told her.

"Why," Gordo said as he joined his friends.

"Well she was being normal Kate until I told her who was going to be there at the party and she jumped to the chance to come," Lizzie told both of them.

"Well that's good....right?" Gordo asked her. Both Miranda and Lizzie shook their heads as they read each other's minds.

"I have a feeling she's up to something," Miranda said.

"And that something's name is Ethan," Lizzie answered back. Gordo just rolled his eyes at the two of them. He still didn't know why there was such a fuse over Ethan in the first place. Yeah he wasn't bad looking and was an alright guy but he had the brain of an orangutan. 'Actually I take that back' Gordo thought to himself, 'an orangutan would be much smarter.' Gordo smiled to himself. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

( thanks for the reviews hope u guys enjoyed...I know that the episode clueless isn't out yet but I made this story up with the idea of how it could go)


	3. a friend stops by

Clue-Less

(as always I don't own any of these characters, I just love to watch them)

Chp 3 a friend stops by

Lizzie opened the door to her room and went straight to her desk where her invitation was. Her mom had told her that as soon as she got home from school she could open it. She had known her daughter to well because Lizzie would have opened it a long time ago if it had been in her hands. Lizzie picked it up and started to tear the seal off of the envelope. She couldn't wait to see who she was going to be for the party tomorrow. She opened the flap and pulled out the piece off paper inside. Lizzies breath caught in her throat as she read the very top of the page. At that moment she loved her mom more than she ever had in the entire world. 

MRS. ETHAN CANTHER

She was the wife of Ethan. Just than the phone rang. Lizzie went over to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello," Lizzie said with excitement.

"Hey Lizzie, so did you open up your envelope," Miranda asked her.

"Yes I did any you will not believe who I am married to," Lizzie squealed over the phone.

"No you are not," Miranda said with just amount of excitement.

"Oh yes I am. For tomorrow I will be known as Mrs. Ethan Canther," Lizzie said almost in a scream.

"Man your mom is the best. She made me a rock star," Miranda told her.

"Have you talked to Gordo yet to see what he is?," Lizzie asked her friend as she laid down on her bed with her feet up in the air.

"I called over at his house and his mom said he was out. I'm going to try and call later though. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping cause I defiantly need a new outfit if I'm going to be playing a rock star tomorrow," Miranda said to her.

"I would love to go with you but I have to help my mom get ready for tomorrow," Lizzie told her. She would of loved to have gotten a new outfit for her new role as Ethan's wife but the least she could do for her mom since she made her that is help around the house.

"Alright, well I'm going to have to go, I'll call you later when I get home tonight," Miranda said as she got her stuff all together to leave her house.

"Ok, I'll talk to you than," Lizzie told her as she got off of her bed. "Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone after her friend said bye to and got off of the bed. She had to go downstairs and thank her mom. As Lizzie opened her door she came face to face with her kid brother. "Were you listening in on my conversation?

"Oh yeah I wanted to here every single detail about you and your new love Ethan," Matt said as he started too make kissing noises.

"Your such a little dork, why don't you mind your own business," Lizzie snapped at him. 

"Gosh Lizzie, you need to get a grip," Matt snapped back. Lizzies jaw almost dropped to the floor. " I just came up here to tell you Gordo's at the door, you don't need to go nuts on me." Matt turned around and went into his room shaking his head. Lizzie mad a small grunting noise as she headed down stairs. 'Why do little brothers have to be such big pest.' Lizzie came to the end off the stairway to find Gordo standing right by the door.

"Hey Gordo what's up," Lizzie said to her friend? Gordo smiled up at her as she came the rest of the way down the steps. He wasn't sure at first why he had decided to stop by at Lizzie's house, but as soon as he saw her he knew why. His heart started to flutter a little in his chest. 

"I ahh...just came by to...ahhh," Gordo started to say. Lizzie started to give him a weird look as Gordo tried to make up some excuse. "...see if you need help with the party." 'Yeah that's exactly why you came over here' Gordo tried to tell himself. 'Cause your such a nice guy.'

" That's pretty nice of you Gordo," Lizzie said to him. "You didn't have to though. It's suppose to be a party and you are one of the guests."

"I know but I couldn't help but think of all the trouble that your family is going through to get it

All ready for tomorrow and decided to lend a hand." Lizzie smiled over at Gordo. He was such a nice guy.

"Well my mom is in the kitchen, I was just about to go ask her what can I do to help," Lizzie said over to him. 

"That sounds like fun to me," Gordo said with a laugh. Lizzie gave Gordo a half smile, wondering why Gordo was acting like this. Gordo picked up on his giddiness and stopped smiling. " I mean lets go find her, the kitchen is the best place to be. Lizzie started to laugh.

"Yeah for you it is," Lizzie said as she started to walk towards the kitchen. 'There you go Gordon, win her with laughter,' he said to himself. "Hey mom."

"Hi there Lizzie.... and Gordo," Mrs. McGuire said as she looked up from a pile of papers she had on the kitchen table. She quickly scooped them up and hid them from there sight. Lizzie gave her mom a confusing look. 

'Hey Mrs. G," Gordo said over to her.

" I was just going over the details of the players in tomorrows party.," Mrs. McGuire told the both of them. "It's no fair if you guys see who everyone."

"Oh, I didn't mean to walk in on you, if you want me and Gordo can leave you," Lizzie said as she started to push Gordo towards the living room.

"No, you don't have to go," Mrs. McGuire said as she got out of her chair. "So what's up."

"Well Gordo and I just came in to see if you needed any help with things," Lizzie asked her mom. Mrs. McGuire smiled at the two of them.

"That's very sweet of you guys," She said as she pulled a piece of paper from her pile. " I actually have a list of a few things that I haven't finished. It would help me a tremendous if you guys could do a couple"

"Sure no problem, that's why we came in here," Lizzie said to her mom as she took the list from her. Lizzie skimmed through the short list of things:

**Things to do for the party**

1.) roll up the silverware into napkins 

**2.) **vacuum the living room rugs and dinner table area

**3.) **make sure there's enough ice made

"This should be a piece of cake," she told her mom.

" I appreciate the help, there's not much more to do," Mrs. McGuire told them. Lizzie handed the list to Gordo who read the three things on there. 'At least there wasn't a bunch of stuff,' Gordo thought to himself. 'The things you do for love. If that's what you would call this.'


	4. Miranda knows

( as always none of these characters belong to me.....I just love to watch them)

"It's dinnertime kids," Mr. McGuire called to the three guys in the living room. Lizzie, Matt, and Gordo got up from the movie they were watching and headed towards the kitchen. The aroma of spaghetti and garlic bread filled their noses. 

"Thanks again for letting me stay for dinner," Gordo told Lizzies parents. "Spaghetti's my favorite."

" No problem Gordo, anytime," Mrs. McGuire said as she finished tossing around the salad. 

Mr. McGuire handed the plates out to them and Mrs. McGuire filled them up with food. They all sat down at the dinning table and started to chow down.

"So is everything ready for tomorrow?," Mr. McGuire asked his wife.

"I believe so," she said with a smile. "I've been waiting to do something like this for a long time now."

"I can't wait till tomorrow," Matt said.

"Your not going to be part of it, are you?," Lizzie asked her brother.

"Duh, why the heck would I say I can't wait till tomorrow if I wasn't going to be part of it," Matt said with a laugh. "Sometimes I think that blonde hair of yours gets to your brain sometimes." Lizzie's mouth dropped open.

"Now kids stop the fighting," Mr. McGuire told them both.

"But he started it," Lizzie said to him.

"Yeah right, blame it on me, like usual," Matt snapped back at her.

"Come on you two," Mrs. McGuire jumped in. "You need to stop making fun of your sister Mathew." Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him and smiled in triumph. "And Lizzie of course your brother is going to be here tomorrow. You didn't think I was going to keep him out of the fun." Lizzie looked over at her mom. She didn't know how to answer that.

"Lizzie probly just wasn't thinking," Gordo said as he tried to help his friend out. 

"Yeah, momentary laps of judgment," Lizzie told her. Matt smiled over at his sister, knowing that she thought she had won that one but failed. They all finished eating their food and put their plates away in the dishwashers.

"I'm going to have to run home," Gordo told Lizzie. He really wished he could stay longer but he hadn't even look in his envelope to see who he was.

"Ok, thanks for helping out around here, my mom really appreciated it," Lizzie said as she walked her friend to the door.

"It was no big deal," Gordo said to her. "I'll see ya tomorrow." Gordo walked out the door and headed home. Lizzie watched him from behind and couldn't help but think of what a great friend he was, just then the phone rang. Lizzie closed the front door and walked over towards the phone.

"Hello," Lizzie said.

"Hey there Lizzie," Miranda answered back. " I just got home. My parents decided to go out to eat after the mall."

"So did you find anything good there," Lizzie asked her as she started to play with the phone cord.

"Man did I ever. I found the greatest rock outfit ever," Miranda said with excitement. "Besides being ETHAN CRAFTS wife, do you know what your job is?"

"I think it said a housewife," Lizzie said to her with a sigh. She still couldn't believe that her mom was so cool. She still had to thank her for what she did.

"Have you gotten a hold of Gordo, I haven't had the chance to call him," Miranda asked her.

"Actually Gordo came over to help with things," Lizzie told her. 

"Really...I knew it," Miranda said . She hadn't meant to say the last words out loud.

"Knew what," Lizzie asked with confusion. Miranda quickly thought up a lie.

" I knew that he was such a nice guy," she said trying to cover up her mistake.

'Oh, well duh," Lizzie told her. "He's always been like that." 'Not as much as he is now' Miranda thought to herself. She was going to have to give Gordo a call and find out the truth. 

"Did you happen to tell Gordo about being Ethan's wife," Miranda asked her.

"Actually I hadn't even thought about Ethan till you mentioned him. I was having so much fun with Gordo that I completely forgot the good news," Lizzie told Miranda as she realized that Gordo had totally made her forget about Ethan.

" You were having so much fun cleaning your house that you forgot about Ethan Craft," Miranda asked puzzled.

"I know it sounds weird but its true," Lizzie said as she was just as surprised as Miranda. "I also forgot to ask Gordo about his envelope, I guess we'll just find out tomorrow."

"I guess we will," Miranda said. " I'm going to have to get off so I can get my beauty sleep. I want to be the best rock star I can be.

"All right then I'll see ya tomorrow," Lizzie said as she hung up the phone. "I better get my beauty sleep to."

************************************************************************

Over at Miranda's house

After Miranda hung up the phone with Lizzie she picked it right back up and dialed Gordos number. She had been suspicious of Gordo liking Lizzie but hadn't been quite sure. Tonight's phone call had about almost answered her question.

"Hello," Gordo said.

"Hey Gordo," Miranda answered. "Where have you been." 

"Uhh...I went out shopping with my mom," Gordo told her. He wasn't sure why he had just lied to her.

"I knew it," Miranda said to him. "You like Lizzie don't you."

" What....," Gordo said to her. He couldn't believe that his secret had come out."I don't know what in the world made you posses that thought but it's not true."

"If it wasn't true than you wouldn't of just lied to me about where you were tonight," Miranda said with a smile on her face. She had him right were she wanted him, caught in a lie. Gordo hadn't even thought about the possibility of Miranda already talking to Lizzie.

"I just didn't want you to know I went over Lizzies," Gordo responded.

"You didn't want me to know that you went over Lizzie's," Miranda repeated. "Do you know how much that does not make sense."

"I know," Gordo snapped back.

"Look, It's nothing to be ashamed about," Miranda said trying to calm him down. "So you have a thing for Lizzie."

"Miranda, would you stop saying that," Gordo told her.

"Man, your acting like she's right on the phone," Miranda said as she sat down on her bed. " You don't have to worry about me telling her cause I wont."

"There's nothing to tell Miranda cause I don't like her like that," Gordo said to her.

"So you went over to her house on a Friday and helped clean because...," Miranda asked him.

"It's called helping out a friend," Gordo told her as he paced around his room. He didn't know if he could hold out much longer.

"And you offered to go talk to Kate, our worst enemy, with her because you were helping out a friend," Miranda asked.

"Yeah Miranda, it's called being a good friend," Gordo told her.

"So than your not jealous that Lizzie's mom made her Ethan's wife," Miranda said.

"What...., Lizzie's what," Gordo asked in shocked. Miranda had to been mistaken. Lizzie couldn't be Ethan's wife. It' couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry Gordo," Miranda said as she tried to consul her friend. "I forgot that she didn't tell you. I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't be sorry," Gordo told her. "I told you that I don't like her that way so there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Gordo..." Miranda started to say but was cut off by him.

"Look I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow ok," Gordo told her. "Goodnight." Gordo didn't even wait till Miranda said good bye. He was to hurt to stay on the phone. Deep down he knew that it was just a game but it hurt that Lizzie didn't think he was important enough to even tell. And the nabbing jealousy that Lizzie was not his wasn't helping out either. Gordo walked to the phone hook and placed the phone on the charger. As he walked back to his bed he couldn't help but wonder what Ethan had that he didn't. Yeah, Ethan was a good-looking guy, which was why he was loved by all the girls at school. And we were pretty much nice to everyone he knew. But he wasn't to bright and he couldn't make Lizzie laugh the way he could. If only Lizzie would open up her eyes to see what was right in front of her.

"Hello...hello," Miranda said to the dead line. She couldn't believe that Gordo had just hung up the phone the way he did. He had all but confirmed the truth to her about Lizzie. She had heard how upset he was when she told him about Lizzie. For someone that kept denying that he hadn't had feelings for Lizzie sure hadn't acted that way. Miranda got up from her bed and went into the hallway to hang up the phone. She headed back towards her room and sat down on her bed. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Gordo and Lizzie did get together. Would they start to ignore her? Or never have time for her? "Nah," Miranda said out loud. She knew her friends to well and they wouldn't do that to her. She pulled the covers down and slid into bed. 'Hopefully Gordo won't be upset tomorrow,' she thought to herself as she started to drift off into sleep. 

(I hope u guy's enjoyed. I changed this chapter a smidge because I messed up. Hope it makes sense now)


	5. sweet dreams are made of these

thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. I love to get feed back. I can't wait till the thirty-first so I can see how this episode actually plays out on the tube 

(Like I've said before, I don't own any of these characters. I just love to watch them

Lizzie sat at her kitchen table waiting for her husband to get home. She had just got done cooking spaghetti, his favorite, for him. The weekend was finally hear and she knew that he was all hers for two full days. Lizzies favorite day was Friday when he would come home from a hard day at work and tell her all the things they would do for his two days off. He would always come up with the most fun and interesting things to do. That's one of the many things she loved about him. Just then the doorbell rang. Lizzie got up from the table and ran towards the door. Disappointment filled her face as Miranda stood at the door. Her black hair was spike up around her hair.

"Well aren't ya going to invite me in," Miranda asked her friend.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lizzie said as she got out of the way to let her friend in the house. "Come in."

"Thanks," Miranda said as she walked in. "So your not even going to ask me how my gig went tonight."

"I totally forgot," Lizzie said as she closed the door behind her. "So how did my new Rock star friend do?" Miranda followed Lizzie into the Kitchen

"Well I'm not a rock star yet, but I think after tonight I just may be on my way," Miranda said with a big smile. 'I always thought blue looked good on her,' Lizzie said to herself as she looked at Miranda's blue lips.

"That's great Miranda, I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there," Lizzie told her as she got out two cup. "You want something to drink."

"Sure, coke is cool," Miranda said as she sat down on the barstool by the countertop. Lizzie opened the fridge and pulled out to cokes. "So where's your main squeeze at."

"I guess he's still at work," Lizzie said as she poured the coke into the cups. " He's running a little late."

"I see you cooked his favorite," Miranda said.

"Yeah did you want to eat with us, I made a ton," Lizzie said as she handed Miranda her glass.

"If you don't mind, I would love to stay for dinner," Miranda said right before she took a sip. Lizzie walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a plate. She then rearranged the table to fit all three of them on there.

"Have I ever told you how luck you are," Miranda said as she watched her friend. Lizzie looked up at her friend with a confused look on her face. "I'm just saying to have found someone that you're truly happy with. I can't tell you how many weirdoes' I've gone out with and not one comes close to your man."

"He is pretty special isn't he," Lizzie said with a sigh as she put out the silver wear next to Miranda's plate. 'But your time will come Miranda. What happened to that one guy you were seeing."

"Oh Spike," Miranda said with a laugh. " He wasn't boyfriends material. Where still good friends but he treats me more like I'm his guy friends.

"I know that feeling," Lizzie said as she remembered back to her high school days. "Ethan would always treat me like I was one of the guys.

"Yeah but times have changed, I guess guys never will though," Miranda said as she took a sip of her coke.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that Matt will be in town," Lizzie said as she sat down next to her best friend. A little sparkle lit up in her best friend's eyes. Lizzie still couldn't believe that her little brother and Miranda had gone out for almost a year.

"That's good to hear," Miranda said as she tried to play cool.

"He asked how you were doing," Lizzie said to her with a smile.

"Well I don't care," Miranda said with hurt in her voice. "You know he is the one that left me. Not the other way around."

"I know Miranda, but he did ask you to go with him," Lizzie said as she tried to stick up for her brother. She would have never guessed that her dorky brother would have become an amazing doctor. And than to move to New York City was the biggest shocker of all. 

"You know that there was no way I could leave, Lizzie," Miranda snapped back. "This is my home and I couldn't have just left the band."

"Miranda, I don't want to fight. I thought that we had moved on from this," Lizzie said as she tried to stop the past from hitting her in the face. After Matt had left Miranda was devastated. She hadn't even wanted to talk to Lizzie for a month straight." I just was giving the message to you."

" Ok," Miranda said as she looked down at her cup. "Is he coming alone or will somebody be acomping him on his trip."

"No he doesn't have a girlfriend," Lizzie said as she read in between the lines of Miranda's question.

"Good," Miranda said as she started to perk up. Just than they heard a car pull up. Lizzies face lit up with a smile as she heard her husband pull up into the driveway.."Well don't just sit there, go ahead and greet your man properly." Lizzie smiled at her best friend as she got up from the stool. Lizzie's heart was pumping as she made her way to the front door. It was weirdo how this man of he's could make her feel like a teenage girl all over again. There she stood in front of the door, watching as the doorknob turned slowly. In walked the dark haired man with a bouquet of flowers. Lizzie leapt towards him, squeezing her man in a tight embrace.

"Sorry I took so long," Gordo said. " I just couldn't help stopping off and getting flowers for the woman that I love."

(Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will have a new one up real soon. I've had some time off of work and been a typing machine. Please keep them reviews coming in.)


	6. analyze this

(I don't own these character's...........I just love to watch)

Lizzie opened her eyes as the morning light came rushing in.

"It's about time you got up," Mrs. McGuire said as she pulled up Lizzie's blinds. "We have a full day ahead of us." Lizzie laid in bed as her dream started to slowly slip away. "I'll give you some privacy as I go wake up Matt," Mrs. McGuire said as she headed out of Lizzie's room. Lizzie sat up in her bed, dumb founded by her dream. "Man, what did I eat before I went to bed," she said out loud. 'Gordo and I husband and wife,' she thought to herself. "And Miranda and Matt once went out.'

"Ewww," Lizzie said as she tried to shake the thought out of her head. "No more late night snacks for me." The Miranda and Matt part had really gotten to her but when she actually thought about the way Gordo was in her dream, it actually made her smile. "Mrs. Gordon," Lizzie said out loud as she got out of her bed. It didn't sound to bad.

"Don't you mean Mrs. Craft," Matt said as he peaked in through Lizzie's door. "Get out of here you dork," Lizzie yelled at her brother. Matt started to make kissing noises as he pretended to kiss a face in mid air. "How would you know unless you were lurking around in my room? If you don't get out I'm telling mom and making sure you don't get to go to the party." Matt dropped his hands down to his sides and raced out of the room knowing that Lizzie would make good on her threat. 'Man do I hate little brothers', Lizzie thought as she walked over to the door and closed it. She then walked back to her bed and checked the time on her clock " Ten thirty-five." She knew that Miranda usually didn't wake up past eleven on the weekend but she had to tell her about her dream. Lizzie picked up her phone and dialed Miranda's number.

"Hello," Miranda said.

"You're actually up," Lizzie said in shock.

" Yeah, this party has me so excited I actually woke up at seven on a weekend," Miranda said with a little laugh.

"Wow, that's pretty early for you," Lizzie said as she laughed back.

"Your telling me," Miranda said. "I actually felt like it was a school day when I got up. My parents weren't even up yet."

"My mom just got me up a few minutes ago. I was just calling to tell you about my weird dream. It was in the future and you had your own band," Lizzie started to say.

"Way cool," Miranda said with excitement.

"Yeah it was actually pretty cool. Miranda the rock star," Lizzie said to her. "But the bad side of my dream was that my brother and you had been going out for a year and he left you."

"What, Lizzie how could you even dream that me and matt had...had...," Miranda started to snap, "....had gone out. I mean me and matt. A couple. That's just wrong. And there would be no way that the little twerp would be leaving me. I would have defiantly dumped him.

"Miranda, get a grip," Lizzie said to her friend. "You two have never really gone out, it's just a dream I'm talking about."

" I know that Lizzie it's just you know there's no way that he would of dumped me," Miranda said to her.

"It wasn't like that in my dream," Lizzie said as she tried to remember how her dream went. "Matt actually made something out of his life. He was a very well educated doctor. Seems like he was moving to New York and you were to stubborn to go with him.

"Your calling me stubborn," Miranda asked her.

"No, no, Miranda I'm talking about my dream here," Lizzie said as she tried to calm her friend down. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have told her about the dream. " I just wanted to tell you what happened."

"So in your dream I'm trying to become a rock star and your brother dumped me," Miranda said to her. "Does sound pretty weird."

"Well that's not even the weirdest part," Lizzie said as she started to debate on telling her friend that she had dreamed about Gordo as her husband." I was happily married....."

"So you're telling me in your dream your married to Ethan Craft and I'm the rejected by your monster of a brother."

"No, Miranda would you just get off the whole my brother dumping you thing," Lizzie said to her. "Would it make you happier if I said you dumped him."

"Yeah actually it would," Miranda said with a smile.

"Fine in my dream you broke it off with my brother," Lizzie said. "Now can I continue with my dream."

"Sure go ahead," Miranda said triumphily.

"Well I was married but not to Ethan...," Lizzie started to say.

"Oh please don't tell me that you were married to Larry," Miranda said to her.

" No, not even close," Lizzie said to her. " I was married to.........Gordo."

"You and Gordo," Miranda asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie answered.

"You were Mrs. Gordon," Miranda asked her.

"Well yeah, if Gordo was my husband in the dream than that would have made me Mrs. Gordon," Lizzie told her.

"So you and Gordo," Miranda repeated.

"Yes, me and Gordo. I was Mrs. Gordon. Gordo and I," Lizzie said with a little annoyance in her voice. "I was married to Gordo, and I was happy."

"Man, I can't believe you like Gordo," Miranda said with a slight laugh.

"What, how do you get that from my dream," Lizzie asked her.

"Well you were married to the man, that must mean something," Miranda said to her.

"That doesn't mean that I like him like that," Lizzie said to her. "If your going to say that than you must like matt."

"Now wait a minute," Miranda said with a little annoyance. "This wasn't my dream Lizzie, it was yours. I'm just saying if your dreaming of Gordo being your husband than maybe you need to look closer at your feelings for the guy." Lizzie sat silent on the phone. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't ever really thought about Gordo that way. "I didn't mean to sound mean but its just you two are driving me nuts."

"What do you mean you two," Lizzie asked confused.

"I'm just saying I think you need to take some time and think it through. Why else would you be so worried about this dream if you didn't think it meant something," Miranda told her. "I'm going to have to let you go Lizzie, I'll see you at the party."

"Ok, bye," Lizzie said as she hung up the phone. The whole reason she called Miranda was to get reassurance that her dream meant nothing, but all it left her feeling was a whole lot confused. Could her dream be telling her that she liked Gordo more than a friend?

( I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming)


End file.
